


No Strong Preference

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Naomi has been scolded for something she did at school





	No Strong Preference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'mirror'

No Strong Preference

by Bluewolf

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Naomi was sobbing when she arrived home from school. "When Miss Thurlow showed us what to do, I know I did exactly what she did! And I was the only one who used the proper hand. But she scolded me for it!"

"What proper hand?" her mother asked.

"She used the hand that was nearer the window, so that was what I did. Everyone else used the other hand! But she didn't scold them! Not even the clumsy ones!"

Mrs. Sandburg sighed, understanding. Naomi had no strong preference for using either hand, and because she had been taught by a right-handed teacher - and, in fairness, a right-handed mother - to do things like write or use scissors with her right hand, Miss Thurlow thought she was right-handed, and possibly suspected Naomi of being cheeky when she had used her left hand to copy whatever-it-was the class had been shown. But ambidextrous Naomi had simply mirrored what the teacher had done - to her, that was the logical thing to do. And whichever hand Naomi used the first time she did something new tended to be the one she always used thereafter for whatever-it-was.

She would have to visit Miss Thurlow in the morning, and explain to her Naomi's problems with right and left.

In many ways, being able to use either hand interchangeably was an advantage; but in other ways, life for the ambidextrous was not easy; but, her mother reflected, it could have been worse. Living in a world that was geared to the right-handed, the left-handed had more problems.


End file.
